The presentation of information to users by means of video content on electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent. Such video content includes not only video clips, movies, or the like explicitly selected by the user for viewing on the electronic device, but also includes promotional content, such as autoplay video advertisements.
An informational or promotional payload of such video content is often not readily available when the video content is presented, while some video content does not deliver its informational or promotional payload immediately but does so only some way into playback of the content. Users often, however, dismiss the video playback before its promotional payload has been completed or before the video playback has progressed sufficiently to present particular targeted information to the user.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.